Toys On Ice
by captaincartoon123
Summary: Two of the greatest and funniest film franchise come together at last in this all new crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Christmas

**Hello Animation Fans. I'm working on a new Toy Story crossover. This time with the Ice Age Series. If you haven't read my other crossovers, Check them out. In the meantime, check out this one. See if you can spot a Pixar Easter Egg in this first chapter.**

* * *

**December 25th 2002**

7 year old Andy Davis was dwon stairs opening his presents. His toys were upstairs, listening to what their owner was getting. The green army men were placing their walkie talkie in the tree. In Andy's room, the other toys were setting up their walkie talkie. Woody the cowboy put in some new batteries. Hamm the piggy Bank turned it on.

"Hey Everyone! The Walkie Talkie's on!" said Woody

All the toys walked to Andy's bed. All Except Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger who was standing right where he was. He was looking at Jessie the Cowgirl, who was putting a yellow ball with two red stars and a blue on the self like a basket ball. Buzz had been crazy over Jessie since he, Woody and the gang brought her, Bullseye the horse and the little green earlier that august.

"Buzz! Are ya coming?" said Slinky Dog

"Oh yeah. Sure. C'mon Jessie." said Buzz

"Where are we goin'?" she said

"Over to Andy's Bed." said Buzz


	2. Chapter 2: Andy opens his gifts

**Okay The first chapter was sort. This next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

**December 25th 2002 (continued)**

"So what are we doing?" said Jessie

"Every christmas and birthday, We send Sarge and his soldiers down stairs to if Andy is getting any new toys." said Rex the T-REX

"Last year he got Buster. And his sister Molly got my wife." said Mr. Potato Head

"I wonder he'll get this year." said Mrs. Potato Head

"Let's find out!" said Lenny

"Hey, Jessie! Wanna stand next to me?" said Buzz

"Oh Sure." said Jessie

"Sarge, Are you there?" said Woody

"Sir Yes Sir!" said Sarge "Molly is opening her gifts"

Then after that

"Now Andy is opening his gifts." said Sarge

* * *

Andy opened his first gift

"Ice Age bed covers." he said

"What's Ice Age?" said Jessie

"It's this new movie about a mammoth, a sloth and a saber tooth trying to return a human baby to his papa and a weird Squirell running around with an acorn." said Woody

"Andy took me, Woody, Rex, Slinky, Hamm and Robot to see it with him." said Buzz

"It was really funny." said Slinky Dog

"It's also how Andy got me." said Wheezy the penguin "After Andy saw the movie, he won me in a crane game."

"Did You see the claw?" said One of the Aliens

"The Claw? What's the claw?" said Wheezy

"You had to be there?" said Buzz

Andy opened another gift.

"An Ice Age Book." he said

and another gift.

"Ice Age on Video." he said

and another gift.

"Spider Man on Video."

and another gift.

"Monsters Inc. on DVD."

and another gift.

"Scooby-Doo Videos.

and another gift.

"Scooby-Doo on Video."

and another gift.

"Scooby-Doo: Night of 100 frights on The Playstation 2 System! Wowie!"

and one more gift.

"Ice Age toys! Wow! The whole gang! Manny, Sid, Diego and Scart! Thanks, Mom!" said Andy and he ran upstairs

* * *

Andy's toy heard him coming thanks to Sarge and the troops. Andy's got into postition. Andy knocked Woody and Buzz off the bed and put the Ice Age toys in their place. Then he ran down stairs to play his new Scooby-Doo game.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the New toys

**December 25th 2002 (continued)**

Woody, Buzz and Slinky looked up on the bed. They saw The Ice Age gang.

"Where are we?" said Manny

"I don't know." said Diego

"Me either." said Sid

They saw Scrat.

"Hey. It's that weird squrell." said Manny

"Hey, little guy. remember us?" said Sid

Scrat threw his acorn at Diego.

"Yeah he remembers us." said Diego, and he tackled Scrat.

"Hey Diego! Leave the little guy alone!" said Sid

"Don't tell what to do, Dumbo!" said Diego

Woody, Buzz and Slinky climbed up onto the bed.

"Hello." said Woody

"Yah!" said Diego and he knocked Woody down.

Buzz fired hs laser. The animals jumped and turned. Woody got Diego off him.

"Howdy, I'm Sheriff Woody." said Woody

"And I'm Buzz Lightyear of Star Command." said Buzz

"And I'm Slinky Dog." said Slinky

"This is Andy's Room." said Woody

"Hi. I'm Manny." said Manny

"I'm Sid." said Sid

"And I'm Diego." said Diego

"So this is Scrat." said Woody looking at Scrat

'What's a Scrat?" said Manny

"He's a Scrat." said Woody, pointing at Scrat

"Let's take you to meet the rest the gang." said Woody

Woody, Buzz and the five animals got off the bed.

"Oh boy! It's the new guys." said Wheezy the Penguin

"Manny, Sid, Diego and Scrat, This is Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Hamm, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Bo Peep, Wheezy and the aliens." said Buzz

"_Why did he say my name first?" _wondered Jessie

"Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Hamm, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Bo Peep, Wheezy and aliens, This is Manny, Sid, Diego and Scrat." said Buzz

"Nice to meet you all. So Where are you guys migrating?" said Manny

"Migrating? What are ya talking about?" said Slinky

"It's the Ice Age! Ya know, Change of seasons. Doesn't that ring a bell?" said Manny

"It's not the Ice Age! It's the 21st century!" said Hamm

"Really? Diego, How long have we been walking?" said Manny

"Beats me." said Diego.

"What is with our new friends?" said Wheezy

"They actually think they're real." said Woody "That Kinda Reminders me of a certain Space Ranger." He smiled and looked at Buzz

"Hey! Back off!" said Buzz

"Is it really the 21st century?" said Manny

"Yes." said Hamm

"I don't believe that." said Manny

"These guy are all morons." said Mr. Potato Head

"Hey! Watch it or I'll eat you up!" said Diego

The Aliens stepped in.

"Nobody touches the veggie Man!" They said

"What are ya doing?" said Mr. Potato Head

"You saved our lives!" said One Alien

"We are entirety grateful." said another

"We shall Protect you forever." said the third

"Oh geez." siad Mr. Potato Head

"Let's sign a song to welcome Andy's new toys!" said Wheezy

"Toys?" said Manny

"T-O-Y-S." Toys." said Woody

"We're not toys. We're animals." said Manny he though

_And that Potato had the nevre to call us morons._

"I am gonna have to show these guys the true." said Woody


	4. Chapter 4: Boxing Day Adventure

**In This chapter, Andy's playing outside in the snow and his toys want to do the same thing. Although Woody says they can't go out. However Jessie isn't going to stand for that! Let's see what happens.**

* * *

**December 26th 2002**

It was boxing day and It was snowing. Andy was playing outside. The Ice Age toys looked out the window.

"Hey! There's snow." said Manny

"Let's go play outside in the snow with our new pals." said Jessie

"Are you crazy, Jessie?! said Woody "We can't go out there! It's probably minus zero out there!"

"Relax, Woody. Andy made us all little winter clothes." said Buzz

"Well Andy's outside on the front yard now! We can't go down there!" said Woody

"Why Not?!" Jessie demanded

"Because I said so!" said Woody

"Look! Our new pals wanna see the snow. And I'm gonna get 'em! Who's with me?" said Jessie

"I'm with ya, Jessie!" said Buzz

"No You're Not!" said Woody

"Yes I am!" said Buzz

"Same here!" said Slinky

"Yeah!" Hamm

"I'm in!" said Wheezy

Rocky Gibraltar, Mr. Shark, Sarge and Bullseye also agreed.

"Let's go!" said Manny

"No! No one's in! Nobody is going down and that's that!" said Woody

"Ugh!" said Jessie "You're a Jerk!"

"Hey, Woody." said Rex

"Yeah, Rex?" said Woody

"I have a problem." said Rex

"What is it, Rex?" said Woody

"Well I wannaplay Andy's new Scooby-Doo video game although it's downstairs in the basement and I'm too scared to go there on my own. Can you walk me to the basement?" said Rex

"Uh Okay." said Woody

"What?!" said Jessie "You wouldn't let us play outside but you'll walk the stupid dino downstairs?"

"Hey! Who are you calling stupid?" said Rex

"Sorry." said Jessie.

"Look, Jessie. You want to go outside. He wants to stay inside." said Woody and he walked Rex outside.

The moment Woody and Rex were out of sight, The toys sprang into action.

"C'mon. Let's go." said Jessie

"But Jessie! you heard want Woody said." said Buzz

"Buzz! You don't have to listen to Woody! Nobody does!" said Jessie, putting her hands on Buzz

Buzz blushed.

"Uh, Okay. Fine. Then, Let's go." said Buzz

The toys put on some warm clothes.

"Where did Andy get all these winter clothes?" said Jessie

"His mom works at a fabric store that makes the softest and warmest fabric in the world." said Hamm

"Cool." said Jessie

The toys walked out the door. They saw Mr. Potato Head carrying a wriggling bag out of Molly's Room.

"This isn't what it looks." said Buzz

"This isn't what it looks." said Mr. Potato Head

"What are you doing?" said Buzz

"I'm just the Aliens outside. They're in the bag. What are you doing?" said Mr. Potato Head

"We're going outside. said Jessie

"Hey. So am I." said Mr. Potato Head

"Good. Let's go together." said Jessie

The toys walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Manny. Are you and your pals sure you don't need winter clothes? Andy's mom's working on some in your size." said Slinky

"Relax. We're animals." said Diego

"You're Toys." said Hamm

"You're a Moron." said Manny

"You're the Morons!" said Hamm

"Why you little!" said Diego. He tackled Hamm.

"Gentlemen. Cool your jet engines." Jessie ordered.

"Sorry. I don't take orders from girls." said Diego

"You better watch it, Saber!" said Buzz

"Yeah!" said Jessie

Diego paused and got off Hamm.

Finally the toys got outside and rolled around int the snow.

"Wow. It's so awesome out here!" said Jessie

"Let's hope Woody doesn't catch us." said Slinky

"Relax, Slink. We'll back upstairs before Woody even knows we've left." said Jessie

"Let's just hope Andy doesn't see us." said Buzz

Andy was right there building a snowman with Molly.

"He won't if we keep our voices down." said Jessie

Mr. Potato Head dumped the Aliens into a nearby bucket.


	5. Chapter 5: Robot rats the toys out

**December 26th 2002 (Continued)**

Woody and Rex were playing Andy's new Scooby-Doo game - Scooby-Doo: Night of 100 frights.

"Wowie. My first time playing and I've already found 118 Scooby Snacks!" said Rex.

"Good work, Rex." said Woody "Now it says here in the instruction manual that you can use Scooby Snacks to unlocked snack gates. Now you can get in the Mystic Manor."

"Woo-Hoo!" said Rex

"Although first you should save your progress." said Woody. "You can do that with little Mystery Machines."

"Okay." said Rex. He found a Mystery Machine and saved his progress. At that moment, there was a loud thud.

"What was that?" said Rex

"You just keep playing. I'll go check it out." said Woody

Woody went to interstage. It was Andy's toy Robot.

"Robot! Are you okay?" said Woody

"Yeah. I'm fine, Woody." said Robot

"What are you doing down here?" said Woody

"Jessie lend Buzz and the others out the room." said Robot

"Oh No!" said Woody. He knew where they were going. "Robot! Can you keep Rex company for a while?"

"Sure." said Robot.

Woody ran towards the basement stairs. He had to hurry!


	6. Chapter 6: Plowed away

**December 26th 2002 (Continued)**

Woody quickly raced back to Andy's room and put on his winter clothes. Then he jumped out the window and lent down the drain pipe. He arrived just in time to see Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Hamm, Slinky, Wheezy, Mr. Potato Head, Rocky, Mr. Shark, Manny, Sid, Diego and Scrat having fun in the snow. He walked to them.

"Let's hope we don't get caught." said Wheezy

"Yeah. That would be too bad." said Woody

"Aah! It's Woody!" said Jessie

"What are you guys doing down here? I told you to stay inside and you ignored me!" said Woody

"We wanted to snow the Ice Age toys around!" said Buzz

"And we wanted to test the warmth of this fabric. Andy's Mom was right. It **IS** the warmest fabric in the world." said Hamm

"Look. I told you guys not to come down out here and you came down out here anyway!" said Woody

"You only told us that because you're a fun pooper!" said Jessie

"A fun pooper? I am most certainly not a fun pooper!" Woody protested

"Denial." said Jessie

"I am most certainly not in Denial!" said Woody

"Person in Denial says What!" said Slinky

"What?" said Woody

"Denial!" said Jessie

"All right! Enough! Everyone go back to Andy's room now!" said Woody

"Or what? You're gonna sick Buster on us?" said Jessie

"What's a Buster?" said Manny

"Hey! This doesn't consarn you, trunky!" said Woody

"Hey! Who are you calling trunky, dummy?" said Manny

"Everyone! Settle down!" said Buzz

"Oh so now the Star Command weirdo is gonna tell us what to do." said Diego

"Hey! I'm no weirdo! You're the weirdo!" said Buzz

"How would ya like my weirdo claw marks on your chin?" said Diego

"You mean your felt claws?" said Buzz

"Why you little!" said Diego. He jumped at Buzz although Manny held him back.

"Easy, Buddy!" said Manny, who had Diego in his trunk

"Enough!" said Woody "Everyone Upstairs Now or you can kiss your cookies goodbye!"

"Hey, Woody! Let e'm have some fun!" said Mr. Potato Head

"E'm? You mean you weren't apart of this?" said Woody

"Nah." said Mr. Potato Head

"Then why are you out here?" said Woody

The aliens appeared in Andy's pail.

"Hello." they said

Woody turned to Jessie

"Would it kill ya to listen me once in a while?" he said to her.

"Ya know, Woody? Shut Up! You're such a Jerk!" said Jessie

Suddenly the toys saw Andy and his family getting ready to come in and they rushed in. Then they were inside, they continued talking

"Hey, Woody. What is wrong with you?" said Buzz

"Look, Buzz. I'm sorry. it's that I want Jessie to be safe and all." said Woody

While Woody and Buzz were chatting, Jessie opened the door and ran out. Wheezy saw her leaving and shouted

"Oh my gosh! Jessie's running out the door!"

Woody and the others turned. Jessie **was** running.

"JESSIE! What the heck do you think you're doing?" said Woody "You're gonna get stuck out there and someone's gonna have to come and get you before the plow does!"

Jessie kept running.

"Listen, Jessie! I'm gonna give ya three seconds to return to the house. And if I don't see you on the doorstep when I get to three, I'm going after ya!" said Woody

Jessie kept running.

"1!" said Woody

Jessie turned around.

"2!" said Woody

Jessie gave stuck her tongue out at Woody and went "PHHHHTB!"

"3!"s aid Woody, and he ran towards Jessie. Jessie continued to run.

"Woody! Wait!" said Slinky

"Woody! Leave Jessie alone!" said Buzz, who went after Woody

Jessie ran into the snow and started to dance. Woody soon caught up with her and tackled her. The two of them wrestled until they heard a noise. Buzz could see an object heading towards his friends. It was the snow plow!

"It's the Snow plow! Run!" said Woody. He ran over to Buzz. Jessie ran in the opposite direction.

"No! Not that way!" said Woody. He and Buzz rushed after Jessie. Suddenly the plow was approaching them. Woody and Buzz ran. The other toys watched. Soon the plow caught up with Woody and Buzz and scooped them up along with Jessie.

"Buzz! Woody! Jessie!" said the other toys


	7. Chapter 7: Let the Adventure Begin

**December 26th 2002 (Continued)**

The plow pushed Woody, Buzz and Jessie far away from the house. The others toys raced to save their friends. They couldn't keep up with the snow plow.

"How are we gonna save them?" said Slinky

"Let's take Andy's Mom's Car!" said Mr. Potato Head

"Nah. She probably hasn't put on the snow tires." said Hamm

"Let's just walk." said Manny


	8. Chapter 8: Fight

**Okay the previous chapter was really short. This one will be much longer.**

* * *

**December 26th 2002 (Continued)**

The plow pushed Woody, Buzz and Jessie into a wall snow.

"Is Everyone Okay?" said Woody

"Yeah. I'm Good." said Buzz

"I'm fine." said Jessie

"Not for long!" said Woody, lunging at Jessie. Buzz leaped to stop him.

"Woody, What's the idea?" said Buzz

"If it weren't for her, we wouldn't be out here!" said Woody

"I only wanted to have fun!" said Jessie

"Well you and your "fun" have ruined us and now look where's it landed us." said Woody

"Woody, Please stop now before you say something you reject." said Buzz

"Shut Up, Buzz!" said Woody "You know what? I wish I never met you, Jessie! I wish i just left you at Al's apartment!"

Jessie gasped. "Oh yeah? Well you're a jerkhead!" said Jessie, who ran away sobbing.

"Jessie! Wait!" said Buzz. He turned to Woody and punched him.

"Nice wrong, Woody!" said Buzz "You made Jessie cry!"

"She deserved it!" said Woody

"No! She didn't!" said Buzz

"Buzz! She went outside right I told her not to! And you went with her!" said Woody

Buzz turned and ran off.

"Where are you going?" said Woody

"To find Jessie!" said Buzz "With or Without You!" said Buzz

"Okay! Fine! See you around, Lightsnack!" said Woody


	9. Chapter 9: Meanwhile

**December 26th 2002 (Continued)**

Rocky and the animals and the aliens were still walking and searching for the toys. The Ice Age toys were shaking.

"Why are we so cold? Why isn't out fur keeping us warm?" said Manny

"You're toys!" said Hamm

"You're a moron!" said Manny

"You're the Moron!" said Hamm

"Guys! Please! Stop fighting!" said Wheezy

"Wheezy's right! We gotta find Buzz, Woody and Jessie!" said Slinky

* * *

Meanwhile Jessie was still running and sobbing. Buzz had lost sight of her. Suddenly a strange figure grabbed her from behind.

"Aaah!" said Jessie The figure tied Jessie's scarf around her mouth, tied her behind her back with rope and carried her away. Jessie tried screaming although it was hard with her scarf in her mouth.

"Don't bother me screaming, Jessie." said the figure, He spoke with a famialar that sounded englidh british. "Nobody's going to hear you with that scarf in your mouth."

* * *

Meanwhile Woody felt guilty about what he said to Jessie. He shouldn't have said what he said. And Jessie and Buzz were lost in a blizzard. Woody knew he had to find his friends! He went in the same direction Buzz went. Or least he though it was the same direction.

* * *

Meanwhile Buzz was looking for Jessie. He looked and looked. He called her name.

"JESSIE!"No luck.

He called agian

"JESSIE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Buzz was really worried. Where was she?

He screamed oout her name one more time.

"JESSSSSSSSSSSSIE!"


	10. Chapter 10: The seacrh contuines

**December 26th 2002 (Continued)**

Woody was frantically looking for Buzz and Jessie. He called out their names.

"BUZZ! JESSIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

They were nowhere to be seen. Soon Woody was going circles, calling Buzz and Jessie's names. Luckily he stayed warm with his winter clothes. He kept calling out for his two friends until suddenly he heard a familiar sound. He turned and saw a red light go on and off. Woody looked and saw a figure standing in the snow.

"Woody! is that you?" said the figure

The figure stepped toward him. It was Buzz. And the red light was his laser. (Hard to believe it could still work under his coat sleeve.)

"Buzz!" said Woody

"Woody!" said Buzz "I'm sorry I ran off on you! I was just so worried about Jessie and I had to find her."

"Relax, Buzz! We'll find her together!" said Woody

"Okay." said Buzz

* * *

Meanwhile Jessie was still being carried around town by the mysterious figure. He was carrying over his shoulder. Jessie was scared. She couldn't ask the figure where he was taking her because of the scarf in her mouth. She would have to find out.

* * *

Meanwhile the others toys were looking for Woody, Buzz and Jessie. They had to find a faster way to reach them.

"How are we gonna catch up with that dang plow now?" said Slinky

"Hey! Look!" said Mr. Potato Head

They looked and saw a car with snow tires.

"Well isn't that a convince!" said Wheezy

"Let's go!" said Hamm

"In that thing?" said Manny

"No. Into a hole of mud." said Mr. Potato Head, sarcastically. "Of course in that thing, You cheesehead!"

"Who you calling cheesehead, veggiehead?" said Manny

"Who you calling veggiehead, cheesehead?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Let's go already!" said Hamm

"Hey, Carol!


	11. Chapter 11: Let's borrow a car

**December 26th 2002 (Continued)**

The toys got into the car.

"Uh-oh! There's no key!" said Hamm "We can't start up the car without a key!"

"The key must be in the house!" said Slinky

"Let's get inside!" said Mr. Potato Head.

"You guys go ahead. We'll wait here." said Manny

"Okay." said Slinky

"Can't handle the cold, can ya?"

"None of your business, Potato Head!" said Manny

"That's Mr. Potato Head to you, trunky!" said Mr. Potato Head

"Watch it!" said Manny

Mr. Potato Head grabbed Scrat's Acorn. Scrat ran after him.

"Wow. Nice Thing." said Diego.

"Yeah." said Sid

"Cool." said Manny

* * *

Meanwhile Mr. Potato Head hit the doorbell with the acorn. It bounced over to Scrat.

"Okay! Everyone in!" Mr. Potato Head ordered

He and the toys got inside the house and got the key.

* * *

The toys returned to the car.

"I don't think we should do this." said Wheezy

"What are you talking about, Wheezy?" said Mr. Potato Head

"What if we go to jail for grand thief auto?" said Wheezy

"Relax, Wheezy. They don't have toy prisons" said Slinky

"Slink! Hit the gas! Rocky! Put the car in drive! Hamm! Turn the key! Everyone else, Hold on to your bottoms!" said Mr. Potato Head

"Was that directed at me?" demanded Manny

Mr. Potato Head took the wheel and he and the toys drove.


	12. Chapter 12: Jessie's Captour is revealed

**December 26th 2002 (Continued)**

The mysterious figure took Jessie into a store. He put a bag over her head. He carried her down an aisle and brought her into an office and threw her into the air and Her winter boots flew off. She landed on the cold floor with a thud. The figure untied her hands and she began to swing her fists at the figure. (Although she couldn't see the figure with the bag on her head so figure tackled her, pulled her coat and mittens, pulled her over to a chair leg and retied her hands. Then the figure wrapped a rope around her waist, tying her to the chair leg. Then he removed her bag and scarf. Jessie looked at her binds and strained against them. The figure had tied her really tight.

"Don't bother trying to escape, Jessie." said the Figure "Those strings are super tight."

"Who are you and why have you kidnapped me?" Jessie Demanded

The figure revealed his true identity.

"Stinky Pete?!" said Jessie

Jessie's abductor was indeed Stinky Pete The Prosector.

"In the flesh!" said Stinky Pete

"What are you doing here? And Where is here? And again: Why have you kidnapped me?" She said

"So i can get revenge on you, Woody, Bullseye, That stupid space toy Buzz Lightweight and those other misfits!" said Stinky Pete

"For what?" said Jessie

"You know what! For ruining my trip to Tokyo, Japan!" said Stinky Pete "That's why you've been brought here: To Hal's Toy Barn!"

"Don't ya mean AL's Toy Barn?" said Jessie

"It isn't Al's Toy Barn anymore! Didn't ya hear the news? Apparently after Al failed to sell You, Me, Woody and Bullseye to that museum in Tokyo, Japan, Because that meddling space toy Buzz Lightweight, That Mr. Potato Head, That piggy bank, That Dinosaur and the dog, Al had to sell his toy store line to his brother Hal." said Stinky Pete "You, Woody and Bullseye betrayed me, Jessie. Now it's payback time."

"You won't get away with you little revenge plan, Pete! Buzz, Woody and Andy's other toys will find and save me!" said Jessie

"That's what I'm counting on." said Stinky Pete, retied Jessie's scarf around her mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile Buzz and Woody were looking for Jessie.

"Woody i found something!" said Buzz

"What is it?" said Woody

"It's Jessie winter hat!" said Buzz, holding up a pink hat.

"Good work, Buzz! Although Where's Jessie?" said Woody.


	13. Chapter 13: The toys meet up

**December 26th 2002 (Continued)**

The toy full of toys drove around town.

"Buzz! Woody! Where Are you?" said Wheezy.

"Hamm! Turn on the headlights!" said Mr. Potato Head.

Hamm turned on the headlights. Suddenly Bullseye let a big nay!

"Hey! Potato Head! Bullseye's got something!" said Mr. Shark. "What is it, buddy?"

Bullseye pointed out the window. The toys looked and something lying in the snow. They went and a closer look.

"It's Woody's scarf!" said Slinky

"But's where's Woody?" said Wheezy

"And Where's Buzz?" said Hamm

"And Where's Jessie?" said Rocky.

At that moment, Woody and Buzz appeared.

"Woody, I think we're going in circles." said Buzz

Woody looked and saw the toys

"Hey, Buzz! Look is that the guys?" said Woody

Buzz looked.

"Hey It is the others!" said Buzz

"Guys! Over here!" said Woody

The toys looked.

"Hey! It's Buzz and Woody!" said Mr. Potato Head

The toys ran over to see them.

"Buzz! Woody!"

"Hello, Everyone!" said Buzz

Bullseye gave Woody his scarf.

"Hey! Ya found my scarf!" said Woody. He took the scarf and wrapped around his neck. "How did you guys get here?"

"We drove." said Hamm

"Andy's mom's car doesn't have snow tries." said Woody

"We, uh, "borrowed" a car." said Mr. Potato Head

"You stole a car?" said Woody "What are ya, crazy?"

"Hey It was the way we could save the day!" said Hamm

"Hey! Where's Jessie?" said Slinky

"Woody got mad at her for not listening him and she ran off!" said Buzz, holding up her winter hat.

"You're mad with Jessie for trying to get us to have fun and we're crazy?" said Hamm

"It's her fault we're out here!" said Woody

"Relax, Woody. It's not like you said anything you'd might regret." said Slinky

"Well, actually, Slink. She ran off because I told her I wished we never recused her from Al's apartment." said Woody

"You what?" said Slinky

"Woody! How could you say that?" said Wheezy

"Does that mean you wish we never recused Bullseye either?" said Mr. Potato Head

Bullseye looked at Woody sadly.

"What? No!" said Woody

Bullseye ran off.

"Bullseye! Wait!" said Woody, running after his horse.

"There goes the sheriff and his horse." said Mr. Potato Head.

"Why did you guys take that so personally?" said Buzz

"Huh? You didn't take it personally?" said Hamm

"Well- Yes! I did take it personally. Altohugh Me and worked it out and were pals." said Buzz

"Why did ya get it personally?" said Hamm

"I don't know." said Buzz

"Confess, Solider! That's a Order!" said Sarge

"W-Well, I've had a big crush on Jessie i met her." said Buzz

"Oh!" said Mr. Potato Head

"Well why haven't ya told her yet?" said Slinky

"Well everytime i start to talk her, i start to shutter and-yeah."

"Well, Here's what you gotta do." said Mr. Potato Head "You gotta find Jessie, and tell her how ya feel." said Mr. Potato Head

"Yeah. Yeah! I'm gonna do it." said Buzz. "C'mon! Let's find Jessie!

"Well maybe we should find Woody and Bullseye first." said Wheezy

"I think our new pals have already gotten started on that!" said Slinky

Slinky was right. The Ice Age toys weren't there anymore.


	14. Chapter 14: Jessie's in trouble

**December 26th 2002 (Continued)**

Surely enough Manny, Sid, Diego and Scrat were chasing Woody and Bullseye

"Woody! Wait up!" said Manny.

Suddenly a giant lobster toy attacked Bullseye. Woody ran over to help his buddy. The lobster toy attacked Woody.

"Who are you?" said Woody "Who sent you?"

"Shut up!" said the lobster

"You didn't answer my question!" said Woody

The lobster grabbed Woody by the neck and strangled him.

Luckily Manny, Sid, Diego and Scrat arrived just in time, Along with the rest of the toys.

"Hey! Leave our pals alone!" said Wheezy

He and the others attacked the lobster.

"Who are you and who send you?" said Manny

"My name is Pinch of Sugar." said The Lobster

"Pinch of Sugar?" Wheezy and Hamm chuckled

"It is a pun! Shut Up!" said Pinch

"Will you just tell us who send you, Mr. Sugar?" chuckled Buzz

"SILENCE or i'll clomber you!" said Pinch "I was sent by a fattie to find you. He ordered me to-"

"To go?" joked Mr. Potato Head

"Nine!" said Pinch. He slapped off Potato's Mouth. "He ordered me to bring you this video. Anyone got a Video player?"

"Let's go inside that house." said Slinky, pointing to a near house

The toys went inside the house, found a video player and the vidoe tape in. They looked up at the screen.

"Take 1" said a voice.

Stinky Pete appeared on screen. "Hello, Woody and Bullseye!"

Woody, Buzz, Hamm, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head and Bullseye jumped when Stinky Pete appeared on screen.

"It's Stinky Pete!" said Slinky

On Screen

"Hey, Boss." said Pinch.

"Yes, Pinch." said Stinky Pete

"Is ze camera, how you say?, on?" said Pinch

"Yes! It's on!" said Stinky Pete

"How do you know?" said Pinch

"Because I can see the red blinking!" said Stinky Pete. "Arrgh! Start over."

"Take 2" said the voice.

"Hello, Woody and Bullseye! If you're wondering where Jessie is, She's been kidnapped! If you want to know who kidnapped her, It was me! Stinky Pete! Although I think you got that because I'm the one who said She was abducted. Ah! Just watch! I put a lot of though this video." The camera panned over to Jessie tied to the chair leg and gagged. She let a loud MMRPH! "recognize any one?" said Stinky Pete

"Jessie!" said Buzz

The camera returned to Stinky Pete "If you guys ever want to see Jessie alive again, You, That Stupid Space toy Buzz Lightweight, That Mr. Potato Head, That Piggy Bank, That Dinosaur and that Dog must all come to Hal's Toy Barn. That's right! HAL's Toy Barn! Al's Toy barn is under new management. You know the way. Go to Canal Street and look for the giant chicken. If you don't show up soon, Jessie's going to go bye-bye."

Buzz, Woody and Bullseye gulped.

"You have 3 days to save Jessie." said Stinky Pete

The tape ended.

"Jessie's in Trouble!" said Buzz "We must recuse her!"

"Let's get in the car!" said Mr. Potato Head

The toys ran out of the house.

"Hey! The car's getting towed!" said Hamm

"Hey! Look! It's the plow!" said Woody

The toys looked and saw the snow plow parked somewhere

"Ah, What the heck? We already borrowed one car." said Mr. Potato Head.

The toys climbed into the plow. Buzz took the wheel, Slinky hit the gas pedal and Hamm put the gear shift in drive. The other toys sat down enjoyed the ride.

"Hold on, Everyone!" said Buzz.

And the toys drove.

"We should stop by the house first and get Rex. Pete also said he wants to see Rex." said Slinky

The toys had to get Andy's house to get Rex.


	15. Chapter 15: Rex joins the quest

**December 26th 2002 (Continued)**

The toys arrived at Andy's house and walked in. Woody and Buzz went to find Rex. Rex was right Woody left him.

"Hey, Rex and Robot!" said Woody

"Hey, Woody! Hey, Buzz! What's up?" said Rex

"Jessie's in trouble!" said Buzz

"Oh-No! We gotta help her!" said Rex


	16. Chapter 16: A new car

**Hello, Everyone. I know you've all waiting Patentally for the latest chapter of my Toy Story Ice Age Crossover. Well you can STOP waiting now. BEcause after it's finally here! Let's hope Woody, Buzz, REx and the gang rescue Jessie!**

**December 26th 2002 (Continued) **

The toys, along with Rex, drove the plow to HAL's Toy Barn. Suddenly it ran out of gas.

"Oh No! We're outta gas!" said Slinky

"Now how are we gonna save Jessie?" said Buzz

Woody looked out the window and saw a tow truck with snowtires.

"Hey Look!" said Woody "A Tow Truck!"

"And it has snow tires!" said Wheezy

"Hey. We already borrowed two cars today." said Mr. Potato Head "Maybe three's a charm."

Woody, Hamm, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head and The Aliens ran over, hopped into the tow truck. and hooked it up to the plow. Buzz and the others rode in the plow which was now hooked up to the tow truck.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hal's Toy Barn, Stinky Pete was still holding Jessie hostage. Stinky Pete was relaxing in a hammock and Jessie was still tied to the chair leg. Jessie had tried every escape she could think of. Nothing work. So she sat on the floor waaiting for her friends to come and save her.

"Woody and Buzz Lightweight should be here any minute now." said Stinky Pete, who was stacking cards.

"MMmpphdh." said Jessie

Stinky Pete hopped down. "What was that?" he said removing Jessie's Scarf.

"His name is Buzz LightYEAR!" Jessie spat out

Stinky Pete recovered her mouth with her scarf.


End file.
